


your eyes in the back of my head, burning

by tol_sirion



Category: Actor RPF, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: Joe’s brain just sort of fizzles out whenever Dacre’s in his orbit and all he can focus on is the way Dacre rubs his chin while he’s thinking through his answers, all slender fingers that Joe wants in his mouth.
Relationships: Joe Keery/Dacre Montgomery
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	your eyes in the back of my head, burning

**Author's Note:**

> so what happened was i opened a new post on tumblr a few days ago and just... smashed this out in two hours while down with a fever so.... i apologize. anyway. we just gotta do what we gotta do, and what we gotta do is write more joe/dacre. i suppose this can sort of fit in the same universe as the other one i wrote??? man i don't know. i kinda like this one a lot.

Neither of them are subtle about it. Dacre keeps staring at Joe’s mouth and Joe’s fiddling with his hair, his clothes, rubbing his own thighs to keep from reaching out to touch Dacre, all flustered when their eyes meet and Dacre smiles at him. Joe’s brain just sort of fizzles out whenever Dacre’s in his orbit and all he can focus on is the way Dacre rubs his chin while he’s thinking through his answers, all slender fingers that Joe wants in his mouth.

And it started long before he even met Dacre in person, back when they were considering casting him and called Joe into the room because, _hey, there’s this guy we want to play Billy, what do you think about it?_ Because they’re going to have scenes together, is what Joe’s been told, and they want the chemistry to be right. And Joe watches the audition tape and doesn’t say a word the entire ten minutes of it that he gets to see, because there’s this really handsome fucking guy half naked on a screen looking like it’s taken right out of a cheap porno, so like. What else is he supposed to do?

_It’s good, great, yeah, I like this guy_ , he manages to stammer out, he thinks, and then he goes home and googles the guy. Dacre Montgomery, all Australian charm and bright smile, and Joe’s fallen months before they really, properly meet.

And he can be a professional. He’s good at that, he can keep acting and real life separated, but the line gets obliterated the moment they meet and shake hands and fuck, Joe wants to get his mouth on Dacre’s throat, fingers around his ribs, feel the way they move with every breath.

And filming is fine. It’s different when they have to play two guys who are literally all over each other from the moment they’re introduced to each other on screen, and Joe can wave it off and laugh and call it a day. Promoting is much more different, because this way he can just be himself and so can Dacre and it’s impossible not to notice how Dacre _looks_ at him. Not that Joe isn’t looking back. Can’t not look, when Dacre sprawls in a chair and drawls out how much he’s enjoyed filming, how it was fun to learn basketball and Joe’s jerked off so many times thinking about those days his cock starts to get hard just from hearing the words come out of his mouth. Has to cross his legs and laugh, all _yeah, it was great, so much fun, Dacre’s so much fun to play with_ , and then he chokes a little at the look Dacre gives him at those words.

And maybe it’s all a dream, when Dacre comes over to Joe’s at least sorta decent hotel room for whatever city they’re in for promo right now, knocking on the door with a bag slung over his shoulder, going _mind if I bunk with you?_ , and Joe can just gape and then steel himself, step back to let him in.

Dacre turns around when Joe shuts the door behind him, dropping his bag to his feet, and he looks utterly calm when he says, “tell me if I’m wrong,” and steps close, cupping Joe’s cheek as he kisses him.

Joe kisses back. He isn’t a fool. He knows he won’t get anywhere if he doesn’t take chances, and he’s risked his heart before. It doesn’t hurt so much the second time around. Dacre’s hand slides up, burying in his hair at the back of his head, and Joe moans into his mouth and lets Dacre push him back against the door and bully a leg up between his thighs.

They part, and Dacre’s lips are swollen already. They’re both panting, and Dacre’s eyes are searching, serious. “You’re not wrong,” Joe says carefully and Dacre blinks, looks a little surprised despite himself, and then he smiles. “Couldn’t be, with how you were looking at me.” he says, cocky confidence all over, and Joe rolls his eyes.

“Okay, kettle,” he mutters. “Kiss me more.”

Dacre does, kisses him good, eager to use his tongue and Joe just has to clutch at his arms, his thigh between Joe’s legs the only thing keeping him up until it’s not, until Dacre’s pulling him back and tugging him along, herding him towards the bed. They stop there, and Dacre’s trying to get his jacket off without breaking contact, and getting naked is such a chore but it’s all the better when they’re naked and pressed together on the bed, kissing still, mouths sore and red but it’s too good to stop.

“I’ve wanted you for fucking months,” Dacre groans and Joe has to laugh, clutching onto his shoulders, head falling back against the pillow.

“Fuck, me too,” he says, grins up at him, and Dacre blinks, going from offended to surprised in a moment, and then he’s laughing too, dropping his head to Joe’s shoulder.

“We’re both useless,” he says, voice muffled. Joe nods, going from laughing to gasping when Dacre bites his shoulder and then turns his head to get his tongue against his neck.

And it’s so good, so fucking good. Dacre’s mouth is all over him leaving bruises in the shape of teeth and getting his skin all red from the burn of his stubble. And Joe’s wanted to suck his cock for the majority of a year but when Dacre gets on his back and pulls Joe over him, hands gripping his ass and squeezing, fingers slipping between his cheeks to press over his asshole, all Joe can do is nod, breathless, going “yeah, yeah, come on,” and reaching for the nightstand next to the bed, grabbing the lube from where he’s left it.

Because he’s been hard for like most of this press tour, having Dacre so close all the fucking time, he’s given up trying to stash the lube away somewhere. He shoves it at Dacre, and Dacre’s eager, fumbling a little with it, but with the first press of a slicked up finger Joe rocks back against it with a pleased sigh. He looks down as he does, and Dacre’s looking back up at him with something akin to awe on his face, mouth dropped open a little, and Joe just goes with it, acts on his wants and pushes two of his fingers past his lips.

And Dacre closes his mouth around them and sucks, tongue dragging between them. “Fuck,” Joe hisses, clenching down a little on the feeling and Dacre squeezes his eyes shut. He’s panting, hips rocking against Joe’s weight like he can’t help himself, and starts to tease a second finger.

And it feels like it takes both years and just a few seconds all at once, but then Dacre’s four fingers deep and the sound of lube is fucking loud and gross, Joe feels like he’s slicked up to the goddamn core, and he hooks his fingers over Dacre’s tongue and forces his mouth open.

“Come on, get your dick in me, wanna feel you.”

And Dacre nods, moaning as he pulls his fingers out and grabs hold of his cock. Joe lifts up, pulling his hand back so he can balance himself, his other hand going back to help. They’re both moaning when the head slowly pushes in, and Dacre has to let go, clutching at both of Joe’s thighs and trying not to fuck up into him too soon.

Joe groans, head falling forwards as he sinks down, determined, wants to feel Dacre in him so bad, wants to get him deep. He shudders a little when he can settle in Dacre’s lap again and reaches down, presses his cock against his own stomach, leaking into the trail of hair there, and Dacre’s looking at him like he can’t decide exactly where to look at, breathing like a goddamn bull and hands digging bruises into Joe’s thighs.

Joe fucking loves it, thinks he might die happy actually if he can make Dacre like this more often.

“Come on,” he encourages, letting his hands drop to Dacre’s hips, rubbing even as he begins to move, rocking in his lap, feeling Dacre’s cock give a kick inside him, practically feels him throb with every heartbeat. He bites his lip and groans a little, shifting forward as he rides Dacre proper, and Dacre moans with every shift of his hips, lets Joe move as he wants, and it feels so good like that, feels fucking amazing to be able to practically use him like this, sit on his dick and ride him how he wants.

He leans back, eventually, bracing his hands on Dacre’s thighs, and this way it feels even better, gets Dacre’s cock brushing against his prostate ever so often, all pleasurable heat.

“Holy shit,” Dacre manages, hips rocking up against him the little he can, unable to stop himself from moving. Not that Joe’s gonna stop him, either. “Yeah, yeah, keep going,” he breathes. They’re both slick with sweat and Dacre feels so deep in him like this, feels like his cock is in his fucking belly, and Joe reaches down, resting his hand over the spot below his navel.

“Fuck,” Dacre spits and braces his legs against the bed, both hands gripping Joe’s hips, and that’s all the warning he gets before Dacre’s fucking up into him like he means it. Joe yelps and gasps and moans, falling forward, hands against the bed on each side of Dacre’s shoulders, low enough that Dacre can get his mouth against his shoulder.

Joe takes it, takes every fucking inch of cock Dacre gives him, feels like he’s practically choking on it, and then Dacre’s wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down, teeth on his earlobe. “You feel so good,” he’s practically panting. “You’re so fucking good on my cock, fuck,”

And Joe just nods, unable to speak, just groaning when Dacre’s cock presses against the spot that can get him screaming. He didn’t doubt that Dacre knew how to fuck, but actually experiencing it is something else, and -

Dacre’s spinning them around, sudden, and Joe lands on his back feeling like the breath’s been knocked out of him, almost keening at the sudden loss when Dacre slips out of him. But Dacre is quick, getting between his legs and grabbing the back of Joe’s thigh, pushing his leg up until Joe can hook it over his hip, and then he’s pressing back inside with a low moan, eyes closed.

It feels even better the second time around, feeling Dacre fill him up, even better when Dacre fucks him again, and Joe just has to hang on, turning his head and grabbing for the pillow, biting into it so he doesn’t actually scream when Dacre shifts and fucking nails his prostate like he’s trying to fuck the come right out of his cock. But Dacre grips his chin and then pulls the pillow out from between his teeth.

“Come on, I wanna hear those sounds,” he grunts, and Joe just. God, he’s gonna come soon, voice pitching higher.

“Ohhh fuck, fuck, _Dacre_ -”

And Dacre’s losing his sense of rhythm, teetering on the edge, and Joe gets his hand around his own cock, jerking himself almost frantically, stomach tensing he’s so close.

What gets him is the groan Dacre lets out when he cums, mouth against his jaw, the way his hips stutter and how he presses in close. Joe’s coming practically before he realizes, feels like he’s shaking apart underneath Dacre and moaning into his ear, cum smearing against them both, and his free hand grips at Dacre’s back, nails dragging lines that have got Dacre hissing, hips rocking into him again.

And Joe feels sensitive all over, trying to catch his breath, and Dacre is still rocking a little like he wants to keep his cock between Joe’s thighs where it’s warm and wet. Eventually he stops, slips out with a wet noise that’s got Joe blushing even with how red his face has got to be already, and then he sits up enough to get his mouth back on Joe’s.

“Probably shouldn’t have fucked bare,” is what he says, and Joe is unable to keep the laugh back, a little disbelieving.

“That’s your concern?” he says, voice shot, and Dacre grins, still breathing hard, kisses him again, and again, and Joe wraps around him, clinging like a limpet, kisses him back with a smile he can’t stop.


End file.
